The Lord of Imladris and the Daughter of Light
by I-Love-Stars-123
Summary: The story of how Celebrian and Elrond met, fell in love and married.
1. The background story

The lore-master and the daughter of light

**Ok, so I know I may have gone a bit over the top with Celebrian's character, but I felt that she had to be something special to make Elrond fall in love with her. I thought this because; Elrond will have already met some of the most beautiful elves in middle-earth, due to his age, because Elrond would have already been about 2000 years old when he first met Celebrian in the second age. Therefore I felt that Celebrian may have to be something special to attract Elrond. Plus, I am not the only one that feels that Celebrian might have to find fault with Galadriel, either outdoing her in beauty or something like that. I read in another story that she was more beautiful than Galadriel so I thought I may commandeer it. I also feel that Galadriel is a little too perfect for my liking so I have tried to find faults in her that do fit in with what the master Tolkien has written. Also this is my first fan-fiction so please don't be too harsh if you do review my work. **

It was early morning when the company awoke to the sound of the Bruinen rushing past them, the elves resting closest to the water were suddenly splashed by the rivers playful motion down the valley slopes. The Lady Galadriel could hardly suppress her laughter as her finest warriors and guards were caught out by the sudden wave of water that had come down from the Misty Mountains. She had been fully aware of the wave that now proceeded past the camping elves, and the smirk and laughter that all others seemed to miss, wasn't missed by the one who knew her best. The Lady's daughter, the lady Celebrian, knew her mother especially well, therefore reading her most every thought and facial expression. As she watched her mother smirk in the faces of those she should be thankful towards, Celebrian felt the tiniest pang of anger at her mother, but it was soon dispelled by the sight of the finest guards of the elvish breed running around with little grace, having been awoken by the sudden gush of water.

As Celebrian approached Galadriel, Galadriel turned first and smiled her most radiant smile at her only child and heir, and she could not help but analyse her. Galadriel knew that her daughter had been cautious around all elves after the incident in Eregion, Galadriel was unsure as to what else pestered her daughter so, for although Celebrian had been struck with fear by the news of the mighty Eregion falling to the dark hands if Sauron, she sensed something far more personal had happened at Eregion, that her daughter just wouldn't show.

Celebrian had always been able to shield her thoughts from her mother, something that she had often been envied for. Not only that, but the child had also inherited her mother's beauty and wisdom, whilst inheriting her father's calm demeanor. The child had been gifted with all the natural beauties and qualities of her sex, a list that included a slight, but still incredibly desirable frame, a body that had aroused even the age old masters of law in Galadriel's house, and this had greatly disturbed both Galadriel and Celeborn, but she also had the gift of reading hearts. This was perhaps her most well-kept secret, for only a select few where privy to that knowledge. The high king himself had only been made aware of it a few decades ago, but this was also a secret that Celebrian had kept from her parents.

This is because, once when she was walking in the fair golden wood, she came across a dyeing orc. But when most elves would have turned and fled, or put an arrow through its head, she read in its heart fear, but also thanks. So as she had approached the evil beast, she used the healing powers taught to her by some of the best healers in middle earth, and healed the impending wound. Then she realized why the orc had been thankful, not because she was there to help it, but because death would be easier to face than the wardens of the orc's camp. And so she felt sympathy for the orc, and so she had said "leave now orc and return to the land of Mordor, but do not return to the camp in which you fear." The orc looked stunned but nodded its head in thanks, but as it turned to leave, a patrolling elf group came past and they tried to shoot at the orc, but a stray arrow went off target and was going to hit Celebrian. The orc, then seeing its saviour might die, leapt in front of the elvish lady and stopped the arrow with its' own chest. The arrow then killed the orc immediately, having hit the orc in the chest, all the other elves in the party gasped, for no orc had ever tried to save an elf. They all turned to Celebrian, who was currently in a state of complete shock, having realized what had just happened. And so the soldiers had named her the enchantress of life, for having enchanted an orc to save her own life was no mean feat, however these elves had no idea that the beautiful maiden before them was the lady Galadriel's daughter. And so they assumed that they must have witnessed a beautiful spirit enchant an orc, for they believed no ellith could do such a thing, not even the Lady Galadriel herself.

However when Celebrian arrived for dinner that evening at the evening meal, she heard talk of the enchantress of life, and how people thought her to be a spirit, or perhaps a Maia that had come from Aman. But there were some that believed it to be a daemon of Sauron come to kill the elves of the Golden wood. As Celebrian heard these theories she felt more and more uncomfortable throughout the evening. But then it happened. Her mother had finally had enough, and rose to tell her people that the rumors where most likely true, and that it was probably a daemon from the east.

Celebrian had felt heartbroken that her mother would comply with such a rumour without even consulting her mirror for evidence. Celebrian therefore feared what the consequences may be if her parents found out the evil spirit they had claimed the enchantress to be, was actually their own daughter. Celebrian had therefore feared all other elves from then on, and so to escape the wild rumours that spread throughout the Golden Wood, she made haste to Eregion, the home of her good friend Lord Celebrimbor.

However, her age old friend had loved her from the moment he first saw her. And the lady Celebrian had only made things worse, by reading the feelings he kept locked deep within his heart, and then trying to amend the pain he felt within. Celebrimbor had taken this as a sign from the Valar, and Elbereth herself, that the pair where truly in love with each other.

And so upon her arrival, on her first night, Celebrimbor had burst into her chambers and declared his undying love for her. This had been followed by his proposal using the ring that would later be called Nenya, the ring if adamant, one of the three elvish rings, and also the reason that this ring was gifted to her mother, because her blood line would be able to best wield it, as it had been made for Celebrian herself. But Celebrian did not love Celebrimbor, and had therefore fled, leaving Celebrimbor completely clueless as to what he had done. She had fled back to her home in the golden wood, leaving behind all her belongings. On her way back she left a note apologizing for entrancing Celebrimbor into loving her, and that she had not intended to at all. However Celebrimbor did not find this note for many evenings, meaning that he was left to send out search party after search party to look for the beautiful maiden. When at last he did find the note, he was heartbroken, and he was left with no hope in the world, and so he finally gave into the pleadings of the evil Maia Annatar.

As she flew back to the Golden Wood, she became more and more depressed, and she realized that the so called 'gift' of reading hearts, was more a curse to her now, it was ending the life she had known and cherished for so long. It was at this point that she decided she could no longer keep this secret to herself and decided to tell the only person she knew would help without judging her. The High-King himself, Gil-Galad.

When she had been very young, her parents had often been called to far-away, dangerous places, and so having to leave the young elfling with the king, one of their most favored and trusted friends. But as Celebrian had grown at the palace of Lindon, her calm and wise demeanor had made her a very popular elf amongst all, not to mention the fact that her frame and figure had caught the eyes of all the Councillors. However, perhaps the most loving eye of them all had been the king himself, he had watched the maiden grow from a young, aspirational and inquisitive young ellith, to one of the most beautiful, wise and kind elves ever to walk middle-earth. And each time she had visited, she had enchanted the king more and more, until now that she had come of age, she would make the high-king wake heated and desiring her very touch upon him, and the feel of her silky smooth skin beneath his fingers. However oblivious Celebrian was to the attraction and desire she had roused within him, he wasn't at all unaware of it, in fact he was growing more aware of it every second he spent with her. Once, his desire to claim her had become so great he had to leave the palace to control his emotions. Although she knew it not, she was indeed an enchantress, an enchantress of hearts. Gil-Galad was infatuated with her.

But, thankfully for her, she made it to Lindon as the high-king was in a great council meeting, meaning that in order for her mother not to worry for her long absence, she had to write him a letter explaining the situation and the gift she had been given, she also asked for the information to be kept private from her mother and father, and all else that may tell them. But as she left the gated of Lindon, one of her greatest friends, Manarie, was walking past. Manarie had just heard rumor of the high-kings adoration for the young ellith, and was eager to tell her of it immediately. And so as Manarie told Celebrian of the high-kings feelings, Celebrian could feel her heart speed up a little more, but not out of love, out of fear, fear for another proposal from a friend she didn't want to pain or hurt.

After that, Celebrian rode and rode until she had to stop for her horse to rest, and once the horse was fully rested, Celebrian gathered her emotions, not wanting to alert her mother or father to her hurricane of feelings, now locked safely in her sole, and made haste back to Caras Galadhon.

However, upon her arrival back at the Golden Wood, she was greeted with great mourning and depression. As it turned out, when she had left Celebrimbor, she had left him broken and vulnerable. Of this, Sauron, also known as Annatar, had taken advantage of, and he had managed to blind the elf from the evil he was now hording on Eregion's borders. Annatar had then led a full attack on Eregion, killing most of the population, and only leaving the elves that fled under the wise master Elrond's orders to live. That had been what the council at Lindon had been about, the destruction of Eregion, and the rise of Sauron again. And to add to Celebrian's grief, her good friend Celebrimbor had been killed, and her father had gone off to battle to help Lord Elrond with the survivors. Celebrian was devastated, and she fell into grief and despair, as she could no longer see her father from afar, their connection being clouded by the shadows of death and destruction that had become of the elves of Eregion.

Her mother had tried and tried again to access the deepest recesses of her daughters mind, but all that Celebrian had heard and been through in the past year, had made her lock herself away in the deepest depths of her sole. She was falling into evils' hands and had no choice but to lock her emotions away, and hide herself from her mother's proud gaze.

But hope for the beautiful ellith was not lost, because two years after her return from Eregion and Lindon, she heard news of her father living in Imladris, Lord Elrond's new refuge, built to house the survivors of Eregion. And so it was that Celebrian came with her mother in search of her dear father, and how she woke up that morning to find the guards of her house drenched in the waters of the Bruinen. Soon to arrive upon the borders of Rivendell. Wondering what the future may hold.


	2. Imladris at a glance

The lore master and the daughter of light Chapter 2

**Hi. Thank you to Spartan1117 for your support and also everyone else that reviewed my first chapter, it is very boosting to know someone else is reading your work. I am still going to carry on with my story as Celebrian finding faults in Galadriel, and I also just wanted to ask and see if anyone knew when Glorfindel came back to Middle Earth after he died killing the Balrog at Gondilin's fall. I might include him if anyone knows… Enjoy, and reviews are always really nice because it shows someone is reading my work.**

When at last all of the guards had been dried and were assembled, Celebrian decided it was time for her to properly dress, as when they arrived she would have to look her best for all the waiting dignitaries. So she stepped into her tent and started to pull out a silk dress, it was the colour of champagne and it had a sash at the waist, accentuating her tiny waist further. It fell to the floor and was just long enough to drape over the back of the horse's rump. And so, as she was starting to undress behind a wooden screen, she heard another being enter the tent, she froze, not knowing immediately who it was, and grabbed the dagger that was on the table closest to her. Celebrian was fully aware that no other elf would be brave enough to enter her tent at such a time, as her mother's wrath was not light, and Galadriel knew how entrancing her beautiful daughter could be, so she was constantly on her guard. But just as Celebrian was about to pounce, she saw a wave of soft golden tresses that had been intricately plaited to look like a circlet of hair. It was at this moment that Celebrian realised that the other being inside of her tent was none other than her mother, Galadriel. And she had come to confront her daughter about why she was so tense around all elves of the court.

Celebrian had thought that her mother had been awfully rude to intrude into her tent, whilst being fully aware that she was most likely dressing for today's events. But Celebrian simply called "Mother it is a fine morning is it not, how do you fair." Galadriel could hear the lies within her daughter's voice, but could not quite decipher the fear that had replaced her daughters' naturally light and welcoming tone. Galadriel replied in a cold and demanding voice "I cannot understand what it is you are hiding from me, I am not accustomed to being ignored when I ask you for something, I would dearly love to know what you are so childishly hiding from me." She said the last line with a cold and distant mocking tone. Celebrian could feel the hairs on her spine go up on end, she knew well how dangerous her mother could be, and she feared the consequences of denying her mother the information she so dearly wanted. Celebrian's mind raced as she tried to think of a suitable answer to give her mother, whilst still keeping up the barriers of her mind to shield her thoughts from her mother. As she thought, she looked up to star at her mother, Galadriel had her back turned and her head turned. Celebrian could not help but think how beautiful and proud her mother was and she couldn't help but feel that the worship her mother had may not all be from good respect, but from fear also, not something that was praised from elf to elf. Then a perfect excuse came into her mind, "I have been so worried around all of the other elves at court because when I went on a walk one day, I heard a group of elves talking about the two of us, and I heard them say that you were far more beautiful and elegant than I could ever hope to be. It made me feel disgraced and I felt ashamed that I would be your daughter, the daughter of someone so beautiful, could be so ugly and harsh to look upon."

For Celebrian this was partly true, for she was in fact blind to how beautiful she was and was also unaware as to how much she was loved by all in her court and the courts of the other fair elvish realms. Galadriel paused for a moment, as I f considering the answer her daughter had given. The silence from her mother made Celebrian nervous and she was loathed to think what her mother could be thinking. She started to think of the outcomes if her mother where to see through the white lie and to see that her daughter was in fact the spirit from the woods. What if news that Celebrian had befriended an orc and enchanted it into saving her got out, would the elves look at her with disgust. The friendship of an elf and orc was impossible, and if it ever did happen then surely it would not happen to the daughter of two of the most powerful and wise elves in all of middle-Earth. No, no one could know that the incident in the woods was her.

Finally, Galadriel broke her daughter's musings, and said "do you know which elves said such curse full things." Celebrian reviewed the possible answers she could give and said "I do not know, for their faces were hidden from me by the branches of the Mallorn trees, but it matters not for they only said things I already knew." Galadriel said no more, and Celebrian could read on her mother's face a triumphant look, then she turned nodding to her daughter and left without another word. Celebrian felt like the dagger in her hand had stabbed her very heart, she was wounded greatly by her mother's pride, and she thanked the Valar that she had been gifted with her father's calm and modest persona, as opposed to her mother's fiery and ignorant persona.

So it was with a heavy hearth that Celebrian continued to dress and exited her tent, now feeling even more self-conscious than ever before. She mounted her horse delicately and she gently patted it on the neck, because she herself had trained the horse, it knew that that meant it should walk forward, Celebrian had always been loathed to hurt any creature, great or small. She turned to look at her mother and she could see her mother had become even fuller of herself than usual and was ordering the guards around with very little heed to the little strength the guards had left, after having to travel mostly on foot, all the way over the misty mountains. Yet again, Celebrian found herself thanking the Valar she was more akin to her father than her mother, and she could feel the anticipation for meeting the mighty lord Elrond and her father.

Celebrian had heard much of Lord Elrond from all in the Golden Wood; she was the youngest by far there, because she had been born into times of war and uncertainty, for the second age was riddled with the fear of the rising of Sauron. This therefore meant that she had not met half the elves that most of the elves there had. One of her greatest friends there was the lady Ariel, the daughter of the Golden Woods' king, and sister to Amroth, the prince. She had met the Lord Elrond before and had not stopped talking of him since. She had told her of how handsome he was, and of the grace he beheld, she had said that he was the most gracious being she had ever met: kind, wise ,good at healing, and caring to all, not to mention the fact that she thought him deliciously charming. Celebrian had thought and still thought that her friend was just completely infatuated with him. Her dear friend had insisted their party leave first because she wanted to spend as much time with the lord of Imladris as possible, but of course she did not publicly voice that, she had said she didn't like all the travelling.

Now, as Celebrian thought back over the past few centuries in which she had spoken to Ariel about Lord Elrond, the more she recalled her speaking of the family she wanted to have with him. Celebrian had a hard time not laughing at the memory, and that earned her a very stern glare from her mother, who was riding in front. Ariel was not ugly, but there were certainly fairer elves that resided in the golden wood, but Celebrian would always tell her she was beautiful if she ever asked, which was quite often. As Celebrian thought, her mood could not help but become lightened. However, if her friend was infatuated with Lord Elrond, then she wouldn't want to disgrace the Golden Wood's princess by looking like a shabby friend, and so, yet again Celebrian could feel herself become self-conscious again.

A few hours had passed since the elves had set of from there resting camp, and so they were nearing an area in which they could see Imladris from. They were greeted by a cluster of guard's sent from Lord Elrond to meet them. At the sight of other guards she didn't know, Celebrian quickly became quiet and trailed towards the back of the travelling party, as her mother conversed easily with the guards. She held herself with great elegance and pride, and the guards appeared to be drinking and basking in all her mother's glory, and for once Celebrian didn't mind her mother's arrogance, because it drew the attention away from her for a change. She was always told to be seen and not heard, and that the ladies of the court should only offer kind and well-spoken advice, and not become involved with the hearty rows that ensued in some of the councils her mother and father always held. She was not prided amongst the court of law in Lothlorien, but she was well loved and she was useful in the healing chambers. This was one of the reasons she was excited and giddy about arriving upon the house of Imladris, for its lord, and healers, were renowned for being some of the best in all of Middle-earth.

She was stirred from her contemplation by the touch of one of her companions. The group was moving off, but Celebrian could feel her gorse becoming tired quickly, and so she elegantly lowered herself from the horse, and she walked along side it, easing her weight from the animal and making its' journey all the more easy. Although this earned her a few many odd looks, she cared not for the gratification of the animal walking beside her was evident. And so, with the guards as their guide the party continued down the slopes, until they could full see Imladris, glistening in the mid-morning sun, and glowing with the bustle of life and activity.

Celebrian's' breath caught at the sight of it, and she couldn't hide the smile that broke out upon her face as she spotted an unmistakably silver head deep down in the valley walking with a number of other well-dressed lords and ladies. As she looked upon the beauty of the group she herself became giddy and started to adjust her robes as her nerves started to spiral rapidly out of control, what if she didn't live up to the expectation of the other nobles of the court? What if they disliked her for her strong contrast of sindar and noldorian blood? What if people thought her merely simple in comparison to the beauty of her mother? She would just have to wait and find out, as her excitement bubbled over with the prospect of seeing her father alive and healthy.

**So what do you think? This is sort of like a part one, because I am going to do the next chapter from the perspective of Elrond. Sorry it has taken me so long to update.**


End file.
